the demon lords return
by aidan.darroch
Summary: 7 mysterious being come form a meteor called the dark nebula they are called demon lords and will do any thing to destroy any thing in their path lots of taiora
1. the demon lords arrive

the digidestined beat off the demon lords one by one they first defeated daemon then leviamon after they beat malomyotismon beelzemon the third digidestined took care of him lilithmon after they beat d-reaper lucemon was the fourth digidestined's final opponent barbamon after they beat lucemon the fourth and the fifth took care of belphemon but they did not know that they were alive on a meteor called the dark nebula that was heading towards earth rah double impact give up beelzemon we'll be landing on earth shortly then we can start our rain of terror alright beelzemon said down on earth izzy is looking round the digi world when he spotted a strange ufo tai you better come look at this izzy said alright just 1 min ok said izzy.

we will be landing on earth in 5 days barbamon said wisely i can't wait to start my rain of terror lucemon said with an evil smirk i know how you feel belphemon said angrily rah lampranthus it is no use just blasting away said lilithmon practice makes pefect belphemon said he's right evil inferno darkness claw paradise lost punch phantom pain death lure thunder breath oh were here early that came up unexpectedly let's ust cause our rain of terror ultimate sacrifice


	2. 1234 digidestined unite

rah mummy darkness claw wah mummy back at the human world hey tai what were going to the digital world why izzy because the demon lords where on that meteor the demon lords those guys yu mean the ones that almost killed us yeah those ones who did you think i was talking about malomyotismon hahahaha i better go matt cheated on sora back in the digital world been so long since i've caused so much destruction yeah darkness love what a girlish move lucemon replied atleast i don't have a humans name lilithmon replied with a laugh rr shut up beelzemon said does it really matter yes both of them replied tail strike best day ever said leviamon hammer nukle you said it said daemon evilly in the human world hey sora whats up nothing matt cheat on you tai said sadly how did you know sora asked him because i got a cheese burger there and saw them having a great time great this is been the worst day sora said with a sobbing loudly well i ve got good news and bad news what would you like to hear first tai good news please sora said blushing but did not let tai see cause see did not know if he liked her why are you blushing tai smiled how did yu know i was blushing did not cover your face good enough tai said laughing lightly ok sora blushing again so what the news

in digital world paradise lost punch attacking the royal knights with brute force ha ha ha ha ha shock wringer ah rh lucemon said ha crainamon said leviamon will yu please said lucemon angrily biting crush thanks leviamon said lucemon your welcome leviamon said with a grin up in the air dragon's roar lightning horn belphemon said in rage rah said belphemon ah said dynasmon turning back into a digi egg after three hours all the knights and half the digimon are gone said beelzemon but whhere is the digidestined he replied hmm said barbamon what is it said lilithmon evilly they should have come the'll said barbamon confused who said beelzemon weirdly the digidestined barbamon shouted strange said leviamon back in human world i got 2 tickets to paris really said sora i was thinking this would be great to get you 2 back together said tai sadly i would rather go with yu said sora shyly really said tai yeah said sora but we might not be able to go why said sora 2 words demon lords you mean the guys who almost evperarted us yeah those guys said tai they have already wiped out half the digital world already izzy said hastly they each present the deadly sins of the world pride envy wrath sloth greed gluttony and lust we better set up a digidestined meeting 1 to 4 said tai how do you know there is 4 well duh i ve went to Odibah and Tokyo oh alright get them all to their computer or laptops what ever just get them all on in 1 hour said izzy alright said tai

in the digital world gift of darkness said belphemon with rage as usaul thunder breath leviamon said with anger ultimate sacrifice said lucemon who was acting really tough phantom pain lilithmon said evilly dark inferno barbamon said still confused because the digidestined had not come to try and stop them hmm maybe they are not comeing let's just be glad that they are not here to try and destroy us like the one hundredth time double impact trees fell down on inscent digimon mummy they all shouted sadly then a digimon appered huh said beelzemon flash bancho punch said the mysterious all the in traing and fresh levels started cheering hmm evil inferno daemon said angrily the mysterious digimon grabbed the fresh and in training levels to safetyrah said belphemon in rage shut up said daemon who burned the whole forest down in 15 seconds stop you 2 give it a rest your getting just as bad as lucemon and lilithmon beelzemon said with a laugh hey they both said were not getting as bad as them said belphemon and daemon how you did that i do not know said barbamon evilly

hey guys why don't you intruduce yourself these guys are takato henry rika ryo jeri susie kazu kenta and their partners guilmon terriermon renamon cyberdramon calumon lopmon gardromon and marineangemon and these guy are half human half digimon thats takuya he's agunimon this small one is tommy who is kumamon he's koji he is lobomon zoe is kazemon j.p is beetlemon and kochji is lowemon hi there have you seen whats going on in the digital world yeah said takato sadly it will take about a 2 month mission are you up to it yeah said everyone hey i've got a plan said henry how don't we take them down one by one henry replied how are we going to split them up tai yeah izzy they already have then we will go with your plan but we are going to have to fight grandarcmon the leader of the demon lords said izzy who cares said takuya angrily oh great another hotheaded leader said matt laughing hey tai davis and takuya replied angrily wait until we are in the digital world you digital dimwit said tai davis and takuya i'm not a dimwit oh lets go digi port open everyone said


	3. the kidnapper

when sora bought flowers for tai cause of what happened between him her and matt she went and got him flowers to say shes sorry for all the terrible things she had done to him in the past as well.

when she knocked on tai's door she was pretty nervous at first but then she just knocked his door again hi miss kamiya is tai in yes he's upstairs is it k if i go and talk to him please ok said miss kamiya thanks.

she went in tai's room and said hi tai said sora sadly hi sora tai said angrily look i'm sorry for what happened with matt but you can get over it besides i kinda like you sora said shyly well i guess i could give you one more chance oh k then really sora said happily really said happily.

sora went out of tai house with a really happy face when she went back to her house hi mom said sora happily why are you so happy said miss takenouchi i made up with tai said sora happily that's great said miss takenouchi.

she went out a patrol around the city and she told all her friends incleding her dad as well she was so happy when she went in a shop i'll by 1 ice cream and a bar of chocolate please that will be £2.50 here you go said sora happily.

when sora went walking through the city licking her ice cream when she went home at 5 o clock she figured out that her mum got sewed did tai sew us no your friend matt did not much of a friend if you ask me said miss takenouchi

then she told her teammates she has to go to a foster home why said t.k does your brother have a lot of money lately yeah he even bought his own hoew and the dearest car in the place where you get cars said t.k oh your brother sewed me what said everyone why would my brother sew you because i apologized to tai said sora wait now i get it said kari matt is jealous of tai huh thought everyone.

let's just think about it remember your first date with my brother of course i would never forget that day kari said sora well didn't matt show up yeah he saw me and tai were having a good time then he went and punched tai in the face and then tai fought back.

so matt really good looking but he isn't good with girls t.k said and tai is really good with girls and he's good looking so tai is a potential freight on matt so matt is tring to get tai out the picture so he can get sora all to himself.

sora are you alright i'm going to get matt to change his mind ok sora thanks everyone said sora oh igotan email from tai did you know i made £6.000 pound in a pool game so what is it izzy matt sewed sora if she doesn't come up with £2.000 in one week she has to go to a foster home then i will send £2.000 pound in a package thanks tai sora sobbed loudly.

after she went out of the their secret base she went for a patrol around the city again then two myotismon with a malomyotismon where in front of her crimson mist sora fell unconscious and they grabbed her and left

back at the takenouchi's where is she where is sher ding dong huh sora even if it is her she'll go to a foster home sora um there a package for miss takenouchi hey i wanted to make up to sora for being so mean because she has all ready apologized to me oh and i heard from the other digidestined you were having sewing problems so here's £2.000 to say i'm sorry to her thanks now thats a friend said miss takenouchi

**Edit Document: Export: the kidnapper Ch: 1 - 57 word(s)**( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )

t is jealous of tai


	4. near death experince

one week later miss takenouchi gave the money that tai gave sora here you go said miss takenouchi matt was confused how did you get that money said matt angrily none of your buisness said miss takenouchi.

at the dark valleys sora was panicing she screamed tai 3 times then she saw a strange figure rah i am grandracmon rulur of the vampires and soon the whole digiworld said grandracmon with an evil laugh.

after tai came back from odiba izzy told him the bad news sora is gone tai said angrily i think i know who did it said tai it wasn't matt no he was my second guess said tai then who are you talking about said izzy grandracmon said tai with a angry look grandracmon izzy said

eye of the gargon ah said sora what do you want with me said sora with an angry look at grandracmon i want the crest of coruage i failed to get it of your leader so i decieded to kidnap you instead said grandracmon with an evil look.

who is grandracmon remember when i disappered for 3 days yeah i was kidnapped by him 2 years ago when i disappeared he wanted the crest of courage so why kidnap sora because he thinks he can get the crest of courage for her tai said angrily.

but i have the crest of love said sora with an angry look huh see i think i can trade you for tai's crest grandracmon said with an evil smile on his face you won't take any of our crests eye of the gorgon the crest shatterd in to little pieces my crest said sora sadly.

you see grandracmon has the power to turn any digimon back in to rookie with an attack called crystal revelotion and the other one is eye of the gorgon said tai angrily what are you doing i'm going to find her well thats easy said tai what do you mean asked izzy. he lurks in the dark valleys said tai the dark valleys said izzy.

after grandracmon left the chamber sora found away out she climbed out and found a note dear sora i never had time to tell you that i liked you but i never had time to tell you this but i got captured by a digimon called grandracmon oh and if he kidnaps you i switched your crest with a fake. love tai


	5. the magic gate of the demon lord king

if we open a digi gate to the dark valley it is going to have to be a magic gate said tai a magic gate said izzy yeah theres one located in highten view terrance and theres one in new york and odiba said tai let go highten view terraence said izzy ok said tai.

i have got to get outta said sora i want to say sorry to tai for calling names like monster alien and jerk when i ran as fast as i can when 5 myotismon 3 venommyotismon and 2 malomyotismon and 1 macinedramon and 1 piedmon.

then all the digidestined met at highten view terraence great you let sora get kidnapped said matt it was not his fault said izzy it is my fault if i didn't tell you about grandracmon none of this wouldn't of happened said tai who's garndracmon everyone said but tai and izzy he's a digimon that lurks in the dark valleys said tai dark valley said everyone but tai and izzy tai know how to get there you do said kari yeah the magic gate the magic gate said joe we can pass throught to get to the dark valleys said tai i'm not going no way said joe too bad said tai.

sora was running for her life crmison mist giga cannon crimson lighting venom impulse trump sword she duck and then the attacks just missed the digidestined already digivolved except biyomon positron laser the attack hut 3 venommyotismon down and out sora biyomon i missed you sobbed sora biyomon warp digivolve to phonixmon crimson flame took out all 5 myotismon gaia tornado bye piedmon and machinedramon positron laser we won yeah eye of the gorgon plesiomon said joe there big and ugly himself so your grandracmon izzy said angrily


	6. dark times

positron laser chaos blast be gone chaosmon said forget it a huge dark bubble came from his mouth rah i'm to weak to dodge get ready gaia tornado you again i thought piedmon put you in the doom chamber i escaped tai said angrily whatever said chaosmon with an evil laugh.

get him crimson flame water tail blaster end of paradox plesiomon said jyou phenioxmon said sora with a tear in her eye i almost lost tai i don't want to lose you either don't worry sora said biyomon same here said gomamon few they both said happily.

giga scissor claw fatal cross herculeskabuterimon i'm ok tentomon said few said izzy i thought you were really hurt positron laser top gun bomb imperialdramon said ken and davis with an angry look at chaosmon gaia tornado rah this isn't working izzy thought ice wolf bite huh izzy said the attack froze chaosmon for about 5 second rah i didn't think that satisfied him said metalgarurumon tai we bet chaos slash rah gabumon i'm okay tai what is it izzy said tai we better retreat said izzy.

not right now said tai tempest wing bantyo blade oh no halsemon said yolie sadly gold rush fatal cross digmon shouted cody strike of the seven stones chaos blast seraphimon cried t.k t.k crying davis laughed.

dragon fire go magnadramon shouted kari fatal cross magnadramon shouted kari rose spear a huge dark bubble came out of chaosmon's mouth rosemon shouted mimi gaia tornado rah make him pay don' worry i will fatal cross that attack nearly hit me omega corona rah.

it' working everyone said incleding izzy dark prominence rah oh no i can still fight gaia tornado rah piedmon yes sir attack him yes sir piedmon everyone said he's one of his minions and the other one is darkdramon said tai with a smirk.

clown trick gaia tornado fatal cross rah piedmon is defeated said sora with a happy face i missed again said chaosmon your a lousy aim gaia tornado rah no matter how many times you hit him it just doesn't work we better retreat oh alright then davis will you do the honers digi port open hey ancientgreymon were going oh man where back the human world


	7. the escape

2 weeks later i found tai izzy said happily where is he sora said happily thats the bad news he's in chaos valley this is bad this is bad gabumon said angrily what do you mean gabumon chaos valley is a place where a digimon called chaosmon lurks gabumon said wisely chaosmon izzy said confusedly he's a digimon no one wants to go near why is that davis said angrily any digimon that meets up with chaosmon is never to be seen again gabumon said sadly huh everyone said angrily.

at chaosmon's castle what are you planning to do with my crest tai said angrily none of your business you know something piedmon yes sir send him to his doom yes sir piedmon said with an evil laugh darkdramon yes sir i need you to go find a bancholeomon a kentaurosmon and a varudurumon i' go straight away sir

perfect piedmon flings tai in the doom chamber in her a couple of days in here and you should be dead back at izzy's house gabumon where is this chaos valley in the other side of the digital world in a big desert called the warm heat let's go after everything i told you tai is one of us gabumon your right let's go gabumon said angrily.

at chaosmon's castle i gotta get out of here then 2 spears headed for tai's head he ducked and they just barely missed that was close said to with an angry look ok now i gotta get out of here with out setting of any booby traps.

darkdramon returned with bancholeomon kentaurosmon and a megidramon no a varudurumon sorry sir tai carefully evaded all the booby traps and then he saw a window and he climbed out the window and when chaosmon went to cause chaos to a town i sneeked in and took my crest back boy i really hope i can see sora again i hope see isn't to worried.

hey gabumon whats that huh everyone duck it' chaosmon oh no said everyone but davis hey ken let's dna digivolve are you crazy he beat tai yeah but we can buy them enough time k said ken with an angry look at chaosmon i guess i could use a little warm up he's comeing our way let's go imperialdramon positron laser chaos blast the attacks collided he's strong to strong that's exactly very what your leader said.

at chaosmon's castle well this is the place guys said tai who was happy to see the especially sora tai said everyone wheres chaosmon said tai with an angry look on his face davis and ken are fighting him but they can't hold him of much longer oh no said tai


	8. the final battle

the digi and poke worlds lived in peace and harmony but when king drasil ordered the royal knightsto deystroy the poke world arceus had his own plans to take down the digi world the first three knights that went in to poke world were dynasmon gallentmon and crainamon and the first three pokemon to go into digi world were dialga palkia and giratina in poke world lightning joust power of breath dragon's roar in digi world shadow force roar of time special rend in the human world tai a member of the first digidestind who was having girl problems with sora.

hey mum said tai weirdly with a dum look on his face can i get my lunch later sure tai said miss ka who was kamiya who was baking eggs thank goodness i didn't get any of mum food oh just smelling makes me wanna peuck at the takenouchi's house oh sora your as pretty as a flower oh thanks matt said sora with a smile on her face

back in poke world shield of the just phybeam kecleon said in a number of 6000 ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh said kecleon's breath of wyvern rock tomb said 3000 probopass's in number ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh said the probopass's shock wringer thunderbolt said all 8000 magneton ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hmm prepare for justice ahhhhhhhhhhhhh said gallentmon ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh said crainamon ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh said dynasmon shield of the just pathetic rah dragon pulse after the fierce attack gallentmon was annihilated along with dynasmon and crainamon pathetic what a weak battle techneak get the troops ready

in digi world will o wisp giratina said angrily rock fist said 6000 gotsumon in number ahhhhhhhhhhhhh they all said with pain earth power the ground split in half and killed all the sukamon in number aura sphere all the etemons were dying in pain then king drasil appered and shot crystals at them with an evil look after that dangerous blow they were all annihilated prepare the troops we must strike at once yes sir

back at the human world mimi was jealous of sora cause she got matt and tai wan't availible so she decieded to ask matt for a night out together without sora or anybody for that matter after sora left mimi asked if she could see matt sure he's right in here thanks mimi hi hey wanna go out the the park later sure it'll be fun i'll phone sora to tag along no why can't it be just the 2 of us oh alright you win mimi

in another part of towntai was getting something to eat at the burger king um i'll have a double cheeseburger and a drink of cola please that'll cost 3'90 herds yeahe you go please may i have a hamburger please yeah that 2'60 miss oh i only have 2'50 um ill add an extra ten pence on to it a happy oh you to friends yeah said tai with a happy look on his facethere you go miss thanks i thought you would be at the park with mimi and matt what matt diched me yeah he did actually he did sora's gonna be so mad with me when she find's out i'm lying but i wish this was happening

at the park after mimi left huh sora why did you dich me you found out about that already said matt suprized at what he heard how did you know all of this tai told me oh when i get my hands on him im gonna kill him yeah good luck with that see you around mister fancy pants wait sora where are you tai heard the inter argue hey listen thanks for doing that huh what do you mean well now i can get mimi thank your welcome i guess said tai


End file.
